This invention relates to audio signal processing, and more specifically to a novel combination of an incandescent lamp and an audio amplifier for compressing the dynamic range of an audio signal carrying an audio program. Dynamic range compression is the action of automatically increasing the volume of quiet portions of the audio program and decreasing the volume of loud portions of the audio program.
In embodiments of the invention, an amplifier amplifies an audio signal and applies a voltage to a lamp's filament. The applied voltage causes a current to flow through the filament which dissipates power at a rate determined by the product of the applied voltage times the induced current. The rate of power dissipation and other factors create a temperature rise in the filament. A given increase in the audio signal level causes a corresponding rise in the filament's temperature. As a result of the temperature rise, the filament's resistance increases due to its positive temperature coefficient property. Thus, a change in audio signal level creates a corresponding change in filament resistance.
Although prior compressors and limiters have utilized lamp filament resistance for changing signal gain, the signal gain controller disclosed herein has a means for increasing dynamic range compression which utilizes filament resistance changes to a greater extent than the prior compressors, and in doing so, realizes unforeseen advantages and improvements that will become obvious after a thorough reading of the specification and drawings included herein. Unique configurations disclosed herein provide greater utilization of this change in filament resistance and provide a greater change in signal gain for a given change in the audio signal level.
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein provide low-cost, high fidelity, professional quality, easy-to-use, audio level compressors for compressing the dynamic range of an audio signal produced by a musical instrument, a stage microphone, or another audio signal source. The compressor has a signal gain controller for providing signal gain to the audio signal. The signal gain controller includes a filament having a filament resistance, a load resistance, and a means for increasing dynamic range compression. When change in the audio signal level creates a corresponding change in the filament resistance, the signal gain controller provides a substantial signal gain change in response to the filament resistance change. As such, the substantial signal gain change is a result of the signal gain controller using the filament resistance more efficiently than the prior art in order to provide greater dynamic range compression of the audio signal.
Substantial signal gain change occurs when a given change in the filament resistance provides a greater change in the signal gain in order to provide one or more of the following benefits: reduced clipping of the audio signal by a power amplifier, more protection against accidental overload, greater compression of the audio signal dynamic range, increased operable service life of the lamp filament, decreased attack/release time of the automatic volume changes, or enabling the lamp type to play a greater roll in determining the tone quality of the audio program.
Embodiments of the audio level compressor provide automatic volume changes for an audio program being carried by an audio signal in order to compress the dynamic range of the audio signal. The audio level compressor has a means for increasing the signal gain for low-level audio signals comprising an incandescent lamp in combination with an audio amplifier to increase the perceived volume of the audio program, to increase the operable service life of the lamp filament, and to decrease the attack/release time of the automatic volume changes.
Embodiments of the audio level compressor reduce clipping of the audio signal by a power amplifier connected to a loudspeaker. An advantage of greater low-level signal gain is that less signal gain is required of a power amplifier in order to achieve a predetermined volume level of the sound produced by a loudspeaker. Reduced clipping is achieved because the power amplifier has less signal gain. Low-level signals are made louder by the compressor while higher level signals are not. This allows the higher level signals to pass through the power amplifier with less signal gain and therefore less clipping. As an alternative to less power amplifier clipping, a less powerful power amplifier can be used to reduce the overall cost the audio system.
Embodiments of the audio level compressor provide more protection against accidental overload. In this respect, greater low-level signal gain results in less signal gain being provided by the power amplifier and greater protection against accidental overload. Accidental overload occurs when the audio signal reaches an extreme, unexpected high level. Accidental overload can damage the power amplifier, loudspeaker, and the ear drums of nearby listeners. When the audio program is produced by a microphone, accidental overload can be a common occurrence and a nuisance. Embodiments can provide more protection against accidental overload by providing more compression of the audio signal's dynamic range.
Embodiments include an audio level compressor for a stage microphone having a body with an input end and an output end, and a transducer means being sensitive to sound for converting sounds to an audio signal. The transducer means is located within a windscreen means for protecting the transducer means from wind, vocal plosives, and physical damage. The windscreen means is located at the input end of the body. The microphone can have a directional pickup pattern that decreases unwanted audio feedback by decreasing the microphone's sensitivity to sounds coming toward the output end relative to its sensitivity to sounds coming toward the input end. To further decrease unwanted audio feedback, an audio compression circuit located inside the body and/or the windscreen can compress the dynamic range of the audio signal. A means for providing the compressed output audio signal from the microphone can be located at the output end of the body. This means for providing the compressed output audio signal can include a 3-pin male XLR connector or a ¼ inch phone plug. The audio level compressor can have a power conditioning circuit means for providing power to the compression circuit means from a battery or a phantom power source located outside the body. When the microphone has the 3-pin male XLR connector, the power conditioning circuit means receives the phantom power through the XLR connector. The power conditioning circuit means can include a battery located within the microphone for providing power to the compression circuit means when the phantom power supply is unavailable, or when the microphone does not have the 3-pin male XLR connector.
For greater convenience, embodiments can have factory preset control settings for compression and attack/release of the automatic volume change so that the microphone users (stage performers, band members, lectors, rabbis, ministers, school administrators, politicians, business executives, etc.) are not required to understand or adjust any control settings.
Even though a variety of prior-art professional quality compressors are commercially available, they are sometimes not used with stage microphones because the setup time is prohibitive. Setup of a prior-art compressor consists of connecting a microphone cable between a microphone and a mixing console, connecting a pair of cables between the compressor and the mixing console send/return connectors, and adjusting control settings at the compressor and mixing console.
Embodiments disclosed herein can have small physical size to allow permanent installation inside the body of a stage microphone thereby completely eliminating setup time. While this is certainly a great convenience, it also creates an unexpected, dramatic change in the attitudes of the microphone users.
By live-sound testing, it was discovered that the time constraints and demands of preparing a live performance caused band members (musicians and vocalists) to have little interest in using compressors for microphones. But band members who had a compressor set up for them were later grateful for the improved sound quality and fewer audio feedback problems. In addition, the band members' confidence was observed to shift dramatically when given a choice whether or not to use a compressor-equipped microphone. In a performance where two microphones of the same make and model were used, one microphone had a compressor and the other did not. Two band members could choose which microphone to use for singing. After a few songs, both preferred the compressor-equipped microphone. Throughout the course of their performance, their confidence in a compressor-equipped microphone grew while their confidence in the other microphone diminished. Given the choice, the band members did not want to use the microphone without the compressor because it was so inferior in their opinions.
Another band member praised the compressor-equipped microphone for its better clarity and “hotter and crisper” tone quality. It should be noted that the “hotter and crisper” tone quality arose from the perceived volume increase which enabled the band member to position his mouth farther away from the microphone and decrease the microphone's proximity effect bass-boost.
When a compressor is permanently located inside a microphone, band members receive the benefits of audio level compression without setup time—and their attitudes undergo a dramatic, unexpected shift from indifference to gratitude and confidence.
Embodiments can also provide an in-line audio level compressor having a body with an input end and an output end, and an audio compression circuit means for compressing the dynamic range of an audio signal from an audio signal source. A means for receiving the input audio signal is located at the input end. A means for providing a compressed output audio signal from the in-line audio level compressor is located at the output end. The means for receiving the input audio signal can include a 3-pin female XLR connector. The means for providing a compressed output audio signal can include a 3-pin male XLR connector. To provide power to the compression circuit means, the in-line audio compressor can have a power conditioning circuit means for receiving phantom power from a phantom power source located outside the microphone, and conditioning the power for the compression circuit means, where the power conditioning circuit means receives the phantom power through the means for providing a compressed output audio signal from the in-line audio level compressor. The in-line compressor can be easily connected between an audio signal source and a mixing console to provide audio level compression for a musical instrument, an audio microphone not having a “built-in” compressor, or another audio signal source.
Some embodiments do not need to have a battery. Instead, power can be received from a phantom power source through a 3-pin male XLR output connector that also sends the audio signal to the mixing console. Operating without a battery can provide an advantage because the in-line compressor can be smaller, more reliable, and in better harmony with the time-constrained, demanding environment of live performance preparation.
Other objects, features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following description of certain exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.